Lição à meia noite
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: Harry tendo liçoes sobre como beijar com Hermione? Isso promete! - CAPITULO UNICO - traducao


**_Lição à meia – noite _**

**Original: **Midnight Lesson

**Autora: **Harrys Mistress

* * *

Harry não se deu o trabalho de olhar para longe do fogo quandoouviu o retrato abrir. A única pessoa que era permitida no salão comunal particular dos monitores-chefes era sua melhor amiga Hermione Granger, então não foi surpresa quando ele sentiu o cheiro daquela essência tão familiar de rosas e baunilha. Ela sempre tinha esse toque de essência, mas Harry apenas notou isso durante o sexto ano quando eles estavam se escondendo de Filch num apertado armário de vassouras.  
"O que foi, Harry?" Hermione disse enquanto se sentava no sofá ao seu lado.  
Ele apenas levantou os ombros. "Como foram as suas rondas?"  
"Foram bem," Hermione disse enquanto tirava sua capa. "Tive que tirar vinte pontos da Corvinal quando peguei dois sextanistas dando uns amassos na sala de feitiços."  
Harry deu um leve sorriso, mas ele ainda estava encarando o fogo. Amassos. Ironicamente, era exatamente nisso que ele estava pensando quando ela entrou. "Harry, você ta legal?" ele a ouviu dizer sentiu a mão dela tocar seu ombro.  
"Hmm?" ele perguntou enquanto a olhava pela primeira vez e percebeu os olhos castanhos preocupados já bem familiares olhando de volta para ele. "Oh… não é nada, Hermione."  
Ela suspirou. "Harry, se você não quer falar sobre isso é só dizer, não precisa mentir pra mim."  
Harry revirou os olhos enquanto voltava a encarar o fogo. Ele nunca conseguia esconder alguma coisa dela e isso estava começando a ficar irritante. Ele nem conseguiu ocultara profecia dela por muito tempo; ela logo percebeu que alguma coisa além de Sirius o estava incomodando. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso," ele resmungou.  
"Tudo bem," ela disse gentil e então mudou sua atenção para o fogo e ficou sentada lá em silêncio.  
Harry não disse nada e os dois ficaram sentados lado a lado olhando o fogo crepitando. Ele não iria falar sobre isso, ele não iria ceder e conversar sobre algo tão bobo quanto isso. Ele não iria. De jeito nenhum... não ele.  
Ele sentiu ela começar a se levantar do sofá e ele imediatamente virou-se para ela. "O meu problema é que…"  
Hermione sorriu suavemente e então tranquilamente encostou-se no sofá e virou-se para escutar Harry. "Sim…"  
"Você conhece aquela garota… Jessica? Ela ta na sala da Gina e…"  
"Jessica Nichols, sim, eu a conheço," ela disse calmamente. "A garota que você começou a notar desde o começo do ano."  
Ele suspirou. "Por acaso aparece um sinal na minha testa toda vez que eu gosto de alguém?" ele perguntou de modo bem irritado. "Você sempre sabe, até mesmo quando eu gostava da Cho."  
Hermione riu. "Harry, desculpa, mas você é horrível em esconder seus sentimentos." Ela deu uns tapinhas no ombro dele. "Mas não se preocupe, quase todos os garotos são assim. Continua, o que tem a Jessica."  
Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo e atrapalhou-se com as palavras que queria dizer. "Bom... o problema é que... eu meio que a chamei pra sair... num encontro."  
O sorriso de Hermione ficou pequeno e Harry percebeu que ele não alcançou os olhos da garota. "Isso é ótimo."  
"Sim," ele murmurou. "Eu acho. Eu só to... um pouco nervoso sobre isso, eu acho."  
"Isso é normal, Harry, você não devia ter vergonha de ficar nervoso."  
Harry se levantou e começou a caminhar. "To preocupado que talvez ele possa se tornar um desastre como o meu último encontro... com a Cho."  
Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Harry, você tem dezessete anos, já está um pouco mais grandinho agora."  
"Sim, mas esse foi o último encontro que eu tive, Hermione," Ele virou-se para ela e parou de caminhar para olha-la. "O sexto ano foi louco demais pra pensar em encontros. Todos aqueles ataques aos nascidos trouxa, eu estava preocupado demais com você, ocupado demais tentando te proteger, eu não tive tempo para encontros e garotas, sabe?"  
Ela assentiu triste. "Eu sei," ela murmurou enquanto olhava para o próprio colo. "Desculpa por eu ser a causa disso, por minha causa você…"  
"Não," ele disse firme, sentando-se do lado dela. "Não termina essa frase, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Eu faria tudo aquilo de novo, Hermione, não se atreva a se sentir culpada por causa disso." ele esperou até Hermione olhar para ele e assentir em sinal de compreensão. Satisfeito, ele se levantou e novamente começou a caminhar. "Eu não tenho um encontro já faz dois anos e o último foi uma catástrofe e to com medo de fazer uma bagunça tudo de novo."  
"Harry," ela disse enquanto se levantava, mas ele continuava a andar. "Harry, me escuta," ela disse firme enquanto o segurava pelos ombros. "O que está te preocupando tanto?"  
Levemente envergonhado, ele olhou para seus próprios pés e murmurou alguma coisa bem baixinho. "O quê?" ela perguntou enquanto abaixava um pouco a cabeça para que pudesse olha-lo. Ele suspirou enquanto levantava os olhos para ela. "Beija-la," ele finalmente disse um pouco mais alto para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo na segunda vez.  
"Oh," Hermione disse depois de um momento de silêncio. "Sei."  
Harry balançou a cabeça e gentilmente tirou as mãos delas de seus ombros para continuar a caminhar. "Meu primeiro beijo foi vazio, dificilmente vale a pena chama-lo de primeiro beijo." Hermione ficou parada enquanto deixava-o continuar com seu discurso. "Quero dizer, e se eu beijar mal? Quero dizer, hey, eu posso lançar feitiços e ser um jogador de quadribol muito bom, mas quando se trata de beijar uma garota, eu fico completamente perdido. Quero dizer, eu não sei o que fazer e já estou com dezessete anos, pelo amor de Merlin."  
"Harry, Harry," ela finalmente disse cortando-o enquanto ela pulava na frente dele. "Fique calmo, está tudo bem."  
Harry cruzou os braços e ficou de mau humor. "Tudo bem pra você que é uma garota,não tem que se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa."  
Hermione ergueu uma sombrancelha. "Como é que é? Você ta louco?" Ela esperou até Harry olhar para ela. "É claro que eu me preocupo com esse tipo de coisa, eu me preocupo com isso o tempo todo. Livros. Conhecimento. É tudo o que eu sei, é tudo o que me conforta. Eu só fui beijada uma vez e…"  
"Você já foi beijada antes?" Harry perguntou abobalhado.  
Ela se zangou com ele. "É assim tão difícil pra você acreditar?"  
"Não," ele disse rápido. "É claro que não, eu só to... surpreso. Quem te beijou?"  
"Victor," ela disse e levantou o queixo. "Quarto ano no baile."  
Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Você ta brincando? Quarto ano? Por que não nos contou nada?"  
Ela soltou uma risada. "Oh por favor, Harry, como se eu fosse contar pra você e pro Rony. Especialmente o Rony, ele ficou me importunando só por ter aceitado ir com ele ao baile."  
Ele tinha que admitir, ela estava com toda razão, e então decidiu não discutir ainda mais sobre isso. "Bom... e como foi?"  
Ela deu de ombros e voltou para o sofá. "Foi legal."  
Ele se juntou a ela. "Só legal?" ele perguntou enquanto se sentava do lado dela. "Ta vendo, é sobre isso que eu to falando. Eu não quero que a Jessica diga que meu beijo é só 'legal'. Como ele fez isso?"  
"Bom... ele foi um tanto... forte demais."  
Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram. "Ele te forçou a fazer isso?"  
"Não, não é nada disso," ela o assegurou. "Ele foi só... eu não sei, um pouco rápido demais pra mim. Eu não estava completamente preparada pra isso e eu sempre sonhei que meu primeiro beijo seria doce. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer? Suave e gentil, não rápido e grosseiro."  
Ele assentiu em compreensão e sentiu uma leve pontada de raiva por Victor Krum por tratar Hermione com tanta brutalidade. Qualquer um podia ver que ela era doce e delicada e merecia ser tratada com carinho... merecia ser adorada. "Me conte como era o seu sonho com seu primeiro beijo," ele perguntou suavemente enquanto se endireitava no sofá para encara-la.  
Ela sorriu docemente enquanto copiava a posição dele. "Bom, primeiro... ele tocaria meu rosto com as mãos... de um modo muito gentil, como se eu fosse frágil e ele não quisesse me quebrar."  
As mãos dele hesitaram enquanto ele as levantava em direção ao rosto dela, então finalmente tocou-a com as mãos. "Assim?" ele perguntou baixinho. As bochechas dela eram tão suaves. Quase como seda.  
Sua respiração acelerou enquanto ela levemente assentia com a cabeça. "S-sim, perfeito," ela conseguiu dizer enquanto engolia seco.  
"É bom saber disso," ele falou enquanto dizia mentalmente a si mesmo que era questão de prática. Ele estava aprendendo com Hermione então não poderia se fazer de bobo em seu encontro com a... com a... caramba, qual era o nome dela? Jessica! Seu encontro com a Jessica. "O que mais você imaginou?"  
"Ele poderia deslizar seu polegar pela minha bochecha e pelos meus lábios."  
Harry obedeceu e deslizou seu polegar pela bochecha suave dela, para frente e para trás, então moveu-o bem devagar para os lábios dela e ficou maravilhado em como eles eram tão atrativos. Ele então congelou e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela mordeu de leveseu polegar com os dentes. "Foi isso o que eu sonhei em fazer... se ele fizesse isso."  
Seu polegar ainda queimava por causa da sensação dos dentes e da língua dela e agora ele sentia seu coração dando pancadas em seu peito. "Agora o quê?" ele finalmente conseguiu dizer.  
"Ele iria apenas... olhar dentro dos meus olhos... procurando permissão pra me beijar... não, não verbalmente."  
Harry fechou a boca e pendeu a cabeça para o lado. "Com um olhar?"  
"Exatamente. Ele não teria que dizer nada, seria como saber o que o outro estava pensando... nós dois saberíamos que ambos queriam que o beijo acontecesse."  
Então ele a tomou inteira com os olhos. Ele olhou através de seus olhos cor de chocolate e percebeu como eles eram lindos. Se alguém tivesse lhe perguntado qual a cor dos olhos de Hermione ele teria dito castanho, mas estava bem longe disso. Flocos dourados em seus olhos que ele nunca tinha percebido antes pareciam hipnotiza-lo e ele se pegou se aproximando dela. "Como você deixaria que ele soubesse?" ele perguntou baixinho enquanto seus olhos flutuaram momentaneamente para os lábios dela. "Que estaria tudo bem se ele te beijasse."  
A respiração de Hermione estava irregular e ele podia senti-la bem quente em seus lábios. "Eu iria apenas... me inclinar... só um centímetro mais perto... bem assim."  
O coração de Harry falhou numa batida quando o rosto dela se aproximou um centímetro a mais do dele então agora seus narizes estavam se tocando e suas bocas estavam a polegadas de distância. "Então ele te beijaria." Merlin, ele queria mesmo fazer isso. Muito mesmo.  
"Sim," ela sussurrou. "Ele me beijaria... tão suave... tão gentil que seria quase um suspiro."  
Harry hesitou no começo enquanto ele olhava a boca dela, então novamente deslizou seu polegar pelos lábios dela. Ele fechou os olhos quando ela beijou seu dedo e finalmente encontrou os lábios dela num suave e delicado beijo. Ele não soube quem se moveu primeiro. Talvez fossem ambos, mas tudo o que ele sabia era que ele estava experimentando seu primeiro beijo. Hermione estava certa. Era assim que devia ser. Doce e inocente.  
Os lábios dela tremeram sob os dele enquanto ele continuava a acaricia-los com os seus, tendo certeza de que ele estava sendo o mais gentil possível. Suas mãos que ainda tocavam o rosto dela, deslizaram para cima até se perderem no longo e suave cabelo dela, aproveitando a sensação de te-lo entre seus dedos. Ele a ouviu murmurar alguma coisa contra seus lábios que ele não conseguiu entender, mas sabia que era um som de prazer.  
Ele a beijou um pouco mais firme, então percebeu que o lábio inferior dela estava entre seus dentes, então ele o mordeu bem de leve. Ela se arrepiou e sentiu suas mãos agarrando a camisa dele e puxando-o para mais perto enquanto ela abria os lábios para ele. Os instintos tomaram conta e antes que ele pudesse evitar, ele adentrou a boca dela com a língua bem devagar e o gosto dela obscureceu todos os seus sentidos. Ele gemeu na boca dela, enquanto ele a provava novamente, desta vez de um jeito mais profundo. A sensação da língua dela roçando contra a dele de novo e de novo era tão sensualmente erótica que ele tinha a impressão de que não conseguiria ter o bastante.  
Merlin, o que estava acontecendo? Como foi que isso aconteceu? Eles estavam conversando sobre primeiro beijo e tudo o que Harry queria era um conselho sobre o que as garotas gostavam. Era só isso. Como eles conseguiram chegar nisso? Ele tinha que parar. Merlin, ele não queria, mas ele tinha que parar para clarear seus pensamentos novamente e pensar. Só uma última vez, ele disse a si mesmo e mergulhou fundo dentro da boca dela, fazendo com que ambos suspirassem de prazer.  
"Hermione," ele ofegou enquanto repentinamente recuava. Suas mãos estavam novamente tocando o rosto dela e as mãos dela estavam ao redor dos seus pulsos enquanto eles se encaravam, sem fôlego. "Hermione…"  
"Bom," Hermione disse antes que ele pudesse terminar. "Isso foi... muito bom."  
Muito bom? Isso foi completamente maravilhoso! "Um… sim," ele finalmente disse. "Hermione, escute eu…"  
"Harry, não se preocupe," ela disse esbaforida enquanto se afastava do toque dele. "Eu posso dizer honestamente que você não tem com o que se preocupar nesse departamento."  
Confuso, Harry observou-a passar as mãos pelo cabelo. "Do que você está falando?"  
"Você tava preocupado certo?" ela disse em sua voz educada com a qual ele nem se importou tanto. "Você vai ficar legal, confie em mim. Você beija a Jessica desse jeito e... bom, vamos dizer que ela vai aproveitar bastante."  
O queixo de Harry caiu e a observou se levantar e endireitar suas roupas. "Hermione…"  
"Bom, está ficando tarde, é melhor eu ir pra cama," ela disse num tom apressado. "Boa noite, Harry, boa sorte no encontro."  
Harry esperou cerca de três segundos antes de se levantar do sofá e correr até ela. "Hermione, espera," ele disse firme enquanto ele a pegava pelo braço e a virava para olha-la nos olhos. "Não fuja disso."  
Ela piscou. "Harry, qual o problema?"  
"Então é isso? Foi só um treino pra você?" ele perguntou enquanto apertava o braço dela. "Foi só isso?"  
"Harry, você está me machucando."  
Ele aliviou a força mas não a soltou. "Você honestamente acha que eu quero ir num encontro com a... com a…"  
"Jessica?"  
"Ta vendo, eu nem consigo lembrar o nome dela!"  
Ela soltou uma risada leviana. "Bom, é melhor que você aprenda antes do seu encontro com ela amanhã, Harry, ou então…"  
Ele a pegou de repente e a puxou com força para mais perto dele. "O encontro está cancelado."  
Com olhos enormes, Hermione o encarou. "Cancelado? Desde quando?"  
"Desde agora," ele disse e então prensou seus lábios nos dela.  
Não havia nada de doce e gentil nesse beijo. Era rápido e desesperado enquanto Harry abria os lábios dela com a sua língua e a tinha com sua boca. Ela protestou e então enlaçou seus braços ao redor de Harry enquanto ela o beijava de volta com igual fogo e paixão.  
Eles começaram a andar para trás com os lábios ainda firmemente colados numa batalha de dentes e língua, antes de caírem juntos no sofá. As costas de Harry colidiram nas almofadas e Hermione caiu em cima dele sem nunca quebrarem o ritmo. "Isso é inconsequente," Hermione ofegou quando Harry a levantou então ele a estava prendendo contra o sofàenquanto freneticamente corria seus lábios ao longo do pescoço dela.  
"É loucura," Harry concordou e capturou a orelha dela com os dentes. "É por isso que eu confio nisso."  
Hermione gemeu enquanto ela puxava o cabelo dele até que sua boca encontrou a dele mais uma vez. "Nós realmente vamos fazer isso?" ela perguntou sem fôlego.  
Ele sorriu para ela. "É o que parece." Ele a beijou, longa e profundamente. "Alguma reclamação?"  
"Apenas uma."  
Harry parou de beijar o pescoço dela e olhou para ela. "Qual?"  
Hermione sorriu para ele enquanto ela corria um dedo pela cicatriz dele com carinho. "Que não fizemos isso mais cedo."  
O coração dele doeu com a visão dela e ele nem tinha a mínima idéia do porquê ele nunca ter percebido isso antes. Ela estava aqui... o tempo todo na sua frente. Agora que ele sabia nunca a deixaria ir. "Bom, é melhor recuperarmos o tempo perdido então, não é?"  
Ela sorriu e trouxe os lábios dele de volta para os dela. "Boa idéia." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele. "Harry?"  
"Hmm?" ele murmurou enquanto seus lábios brincavam um com o outro.  
"Obrigada por me dar meu primeiro beijo."  
Ele franziu as sombrancelhas, dando a ela um olhar confuso. "Mas eu pensei que você disse…"  
"Eu sei o que eu disse." Ela encostou o rosto dele no dela e beijou-o longa e firmemente. "Eu menti."

* * *

**N/T: **Espertinha essa Hermione, hein? hehehe 

Reviews, gente!

Beijos

Silvinha Potter


End file.
